


Arthur Shelby Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Arthur Shelby Smut and Fluff imagines





	1. Chapter 1

The door burst open and three of you brothers stood menacingly in the door way. There was a moment of utter calm before Tommy simply pointed at the boy who’d leapt off you and started scrambling from his clothes.   
“Bloody hell” John sighed as the boy climbed out of the window, scampering down the wall and across the driveway.  
“You stay here, we’re not done with you.” Arthur growled, all three of them storming out to find the boy who seemingly vanished.

You watched with amusement from your window, spotting the boy as he hurried from his hiding sot in hopes of making it down the lane, however John spotted him and made a dash for him, colliding with Arthur who had the same idea.  
“You come here again, there’ll be trouble.” Tommy yelled, glaring at you when they spotted you watching from the window.  
“Well he was certainly difficult to catch.” You chuckled and hurried to find a way out of the ‘talk’ you were about to receive.

************************************************************

“You should know better.” Poll scolded.

You’d been drug downstairs, sat in a stool in the middle of the room as everyone in the house lost their minds over one boy in your room.  
“Like you lot don’t do it all the time.” You sighed,  
“Well that’s different.” Arthur scoff.  
“How exactly is it any different?” You asked with a frown as they looked at each other and shrugged.

“Just is you don’t know anything about that kid, could have been dangerous.” John squared his shoulders as you shook your head.  
“But you lot get to do whatever you like?” You cocked your head as you looked at your brother all of whom looked to Poll, who indicated that you had a point.  
“Well… just how it is.” Tommy grumbled before leaving.  
“That’s a terrible reason!” You called after him, smiling when Polly looked at you expectantly. “Like you’ve never done anything wrong... sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

“John, Tommy wants you.” You called and leant against the wall, smirking at Arthur who glanced at you over his paper.  
“What does he want?” John asked and you shrugged.  
“Didn’t ask, don’t care I’m just happy he hasn’t asked me to do anything yet.” You grinned when he sighed and downed the last of his drink, leaving you alone with Arthur.  
“You know I think this is the third tome we’ve been alone in here this week.” Arthur chuckled and you rolled your eyes as you climbed onto his lap.

“So, you don’t enjoy my visits?” You asked and he shook his head, unbuckling his trousers.  
“Oh no, I most certainly enjoy them.” He pulled you against him and shoved his trousers down far enough to let you sink down onto him.  
You fingers twisted into the collar of his jacket as you rode him, soft moans falling from your lips as Arthur’s head fell back, both of you trying to stay quiet so the people the other side of the door wouldn’t hear you.

His hands slid under your dress to grip your hips, moving you faster, as he bucked up into you. The two of you had smug grins on your face, the possibility of being caught paired with the fact that this was the third time in a week you’d been together and no one had a clue was exhilarating.  
“Arthur, we…” Tommy trailed off as he looked over the scene in front of him, turning away so you could get off Arthur and chuckled. “Of course, that’s what you’ve been up to.”  
“I’ll find you later.” Arthur said with a wink as he leant past Tommy to watch you leave.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you boys up yet?” You yelled through the house as you continued chatting with the girl that was hurriedly taking note of everything you wanted to get done that day.  
“Yes we’re up, no one in Birmingham can sleep for you bloody yelling.” John sighed as he hurried past you.

“I wouldn’t have to yell f you lot weren’t so lazy.” You sighed and hurried to bang on Finn’s door before heading back to your room where Arthur was still in bed.  
“Not even married yet and you’re already bossing us around.” Arthur grumbled as you yanked open the curtains.  
“Well we have a lot to get done.” You sighed.  
“Oh yeah like what?” Arthur chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you to stand between his legs.

“Tommy has three meetings, John has to attend two with him then do something with Esme in the afternoon, Finn and Isaiah had some errands to run for Tommy and if they don’t get started now they won’t be in time for Poll’s six o’clock dinner.” You paused and took a deep breath. “Michael has to be at one of Tommy’s meetings but also needs to be at the offices, we need to plan our wedding and we all have to be down the Garrison by eight.”

“Well when you put it like that we’d be less that gentlemen to ignore your help.” He kissed you and started to get dressed.  
“if you excuse me I’m going to go and get Charlie to wake Tommy up.” You hummed and hurried from the room as Arthur chuckled at you.


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled as people scattered out of your way, it was a side effect of being the Shelby brother’s family friend since you could remember and you couldn’t hide the fact that you loved it. The world was at your feet at least, Small Heath was, and there was nothing that pleased you more to wonder through the streets and watch people hurry about and attempt to not look at you.

“Bloody ‘ell here she is.” John yelled as you walked into the Garrison.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” You asked as Thomas moved to let you sit down.  
“Nah, if you’re not drunk by five in the afternoon then you’ve wasted the day.” Arthur declared and you let out a laugh.  
“You know I heard something down the docks today.” Tommy muttered as he set down his glass and lit his cigarette.

“You hear a lot of things Tommy.” You said sweetly which made John choke on his drink when you turned away from Tommy and pulled a face. “Well go on then tell us what the might Blinders found out.”  
“Apparently you’ve been harassing the factory owners, trying get them to pay the workers more.” Tommy look at you and you smiled.  
“I wouldn’t say harassing more… gently distressing.” The room was filled with laughter until Finn burst into the room and slumped down.  
“That fella catch you with his daughter again?” Arthur asked.

“You’re one to talk, Arthur once got caught with the baker’s girl.” You hummed and nodded when Finn gave you a questioning look.  
“The one at the end of the road?” He asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah, never seen Poll so made, came outside to find him whacking Arthur with a rolling pin… took it right off him and whacked him back.” John said and the two of you started laughing, even Tommy cracked a smile.

“Alright, enough I was only a little lad.” Arthur defended which made you and John laugh harder.  
“This was back when Tommy was smaller than John and he managed to fight him off just fine… mind you she liked Tommy more than Arthur.” You grinned at Finn who laughed as Tommy pulled you closer so he could throw and arm over your shoulder and look down at you.  
“Enough of that or I’ll be telling Ada about the time we caught you kissing Freddie Thorne.” Tommy said and you decided to stay quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

“Arthur I can do it.” You sighed as the oldest Shelby hurried across the living room to help you pour your drink.  
“Doctor said you should be restin’.” He grunted and handed you the drink.  
“He said to take it easy, two very different things.” You said as you rolled your eyes.  
“Just makin’ sure your fine.” He chuckled and kissed your forehead and your stomach before hurrying to answer the front door.

A groan left you when Finn and Isaiah, your newly assigned babysitters, hurried into the room. You had tried to explain to Arthur that as a fully grown woman with a large network or close nit friends you didn’t need the two youngsters following you wherever you went.  
“I know but it’ll keep me from worrying.” He mumbled and kissed you again before heading outside.  
“I’m going back to bed.” You grumbled as the boys took up most of the space on the sofa.

*********************************************************************************************************************** 

“(Y/N)?” Arthur’s worried voice lured you out of the small bedroom you’d been sorting, to the living room where he and John were stood with guns in hands as they looked through the house for you.  
“Honestly.” You sighed and laughed at the two men who deftly concealed their weapons.  
“We couldn’t find you.” Arthur hummed and hugged you.

“You didn’t look very hard.” You snickered and let out a low chuckle.

**********************************************************************

The sun was warm for once, you’d escaped your baby Blinder body guards and headed just outside of Small Heath for some quiet time without Arthur’s continuous safety measurements to irritate you.  
“Hello you.” Arthur hummed as he sat down at the table next to you.  
“Alright which one gave me up?” You groaned.

“Poll saw you.” Arthur chuckled when you huffed.  
“Well I can’t really get mad at her.” You hummed and continued eating while Arthur got his own food.  
“So how long you been out here?” Arthur asked as he sat back down.  
“Well Finn and Isaiah were arguing over the same girl they do every day and then drank to make up at around eleven so since then.” You smiled when Arthur nodded.

“Right well I’ve got to go back to work after this but I can drive you back.” Arthur offered hopefully.  
“Oh no, I’m going for a walk in the park then for one down the docks with Curly… if I have to referee one more fight between Isaiah and Finn before this one’s born I might well shoot them.” You grinned when Arthur almost choked on his drink as he tried not to laugh.  
“Well then Tommy’ll have to wait.” Arthur chuckled. “I’ll walk with you and drop you of at Charlie’s yard, can’t have you wondering around all alone.”  
“Arthur… thank you.” You said after a moment’s thought and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur swore as he looked across at the door way where you were stood, heartbroken look on your face and your fists clenched at your sides. He scrambled out of bed and tried to hurry after you as you grabbed a bag and shoved stuff in it, yelling at you when you refused to listen to what he was saying, and leaving him behind with a loud thud of the front door.

“(Y/N)?” Polly called out as you stormed past the Garrison and towards the train station.  
“Stop it let go of me!” You hissed through tears when John tried to stop you and he let you hurry off.

************************************************************************* 

“How’s (Y/N)?” Tommy sighed as he and Ada walked together.  
“She’s alright, how’s Arthur?” She stopped and waited for her brother to find the right words.  
“In denial, drinkin’ ‘Im self to sleep every night and fightin’ anyone he can.” Tommy sighed and the two of them stopped.

“Well she’s at the hotel and said she’d come to the Garrison for one drink but she’d leave as soon as Arthur got there.” Ada said as she patted her brother’s shoulder and headed to the hotel.

*************************************************************

You spent the night laughing and drinking, watching Finn and Isaiah make fools out of themselves, teasing Michael’s failed attempts to find and acquire a date. Ada helped you perch yourself on the bar and John provided the lot of you with constant glasses of alcohol.  
None of you noticed when Tommy and Arthur entered the pub, or that Tommy had to hold him back when a man sauntered up to you and started hitting on you. You were clearly making fun of him with help from Ada and Michael who had John gripping onto the bar as he laughed.

“Arthur, she’s not yours anymore you’ve got to let ‘er be with who she wants.” Tommy scolded.  
“Yeah, yeah right…” Arthur mumbled.  
He didn’t take his eyes off you. He missed the way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way you’d dance and tease then burst into giggles that had your whole body moving with the laughter.

“You know you’re a bloody fool.” Poll snapped as he spent the entire night moping and watching you.  
“Yeah Poll I know.” He snapped and downed another drink.


	7. Chapter 7

“Who was it?” Your brothers calm tone was more frightening than if he’d shouted at you.  
“One of the Lee boys.” You mumbled looking at your hands.  
“One… one of the FUCKING LEE BOYS!” Tommy shouted.  
“Which one?” John asked quickly and all eyes turned to you.

Your brothers became irritated when you didn’t say anything and stubbornly looked away from them. Tommy almost snapped and gripped your chin in an attempt to make you look him in the eyes but you jerked your head the other way.  
“For fuck sake Tommy get out!” Poll yelled when she came home with Michael to find tears prickling your eyes.  
“Did you know about this?” Tommy snapped.

“Yes, she told Michael the other day and he brought her to me.” Polly admitted quickly.  
“Really, well that’s wonderful ain’t it!” Arthur huffed. “Tells you lot but not us.”  
“You all over react all the time!” You yelped, the look on Tommy’s face making you wish you’d kept quiet.  
“Oh now she speaks.” He huffed. “I’m going and of I find out you went anywhere… don’t. fucking. Move.”

“Yeah what Tommy said.” Arthur’s voice was friendlier as he followed Tommy out the door.  
“Don’t Worry, they’ll calm down.” John promised as he gave your shoulder a tight squeeze and hurried after your brothers.  
Eventually Polly and Michael took you to her cottage claiming that if you were going to be locked away you might as well be comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

“Right, I wanna know which one of you boys knocked up my little sister.” Tommy growled out as he stormed across the field towards the Lees’.  
“Alright boys we don’t want know trouble.” One of the men said as he jumped down from the caravan he’d been sat in.

“You didn’t want trouble; you should have taught your boys to keep control of themselves.” Arthur spat out.  
“Oh like you lot can keep control of your women, we seen Ada down in London, ain’t nothin that could bring her back to the fold.” The man chuckled.  
“We’re not talking about Ada; I’m talking about (Y/N).” Tommy glared at the Lee’s daring anyone of them to talk back.  
“So you come here and blame us because you can’t keep control of your sister?” One of the boys who had remained relatively quiet spoke up.

“All we want to do is have a few words with the lad, nothin’ more.” John muttered.  
“Fuck you Shelby, we’re not saying anything it’s her own fault.” One of the other boys said.  
Tommy wasn’t really sure how the fight started but he joined in anyway, taking out his pent up anger on the Lee’s the same way his brothers were. They only left when they were dragged away, the family truce left on shaky ground as they stormed off and headed back towards Small Heath.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry eyed you when you told him Arthur would pay for your drinks, not an hour earlier Arthur had told him not to give you drinks until you spoke to him but he hadn’t seen the oldest Shelby since so he didn’t know what to do.  
“It’s fine Harry just give us a bottle.” You mumbled as he hesitated.  
“Well… are you sure Arthur’s ok with it?” Harry muttered.

“Oi… Harry don’t you dare give it to ‘er.” Arthur’s voice boomed across the pub, you crossed your arms and squared up to Arthur as he approached, taking the shot Harry had been about to give you.  
“Fine, plenty of other blokes to buy me drinks.” You huffed flirtatiously, making Arthur chuckle.  
“Come on now (Y/N) don’t be like that.” Arthur moaned when you winked at him and asked Isaiah and Finn if they wanted to buy you a drink. Both boys knew you were just joking and winding Arthur up bit it didn’t stop the youngest Shelby from cheekily planting a kiss on your cheek and ducking when Arthur swatted at him.

**************************************************************

Arthur watched as you chatted with a man across the pub, while you made absolutely no advance beyond luring information from the man, he clearly had ideas that had Arthur’s blood boiling. Twice he watched you shrug off the man’s wondering hand, slapping his glass into Tommy’s hand when you tried to step away from him.  
“Arthur keep calm.” Tommy muttered as he followed his brother at a distance, ready to jump in and hold Arthur back if you couldn’t.  
“You, get your fuckin’ hands of ‘er.” Arthur snapped at the man who sneered at him.

“Why should I?” He bit back making Arthur’s jaw clench.  
“Because she’s my girl and I’m takin’ ‘er home.” Arthur said back with equal ferocity.  
He grabbed you by the waist and turned you towards the door, slapping your behind when you simply gawked at the over protective Shelby, the sudden stinging moving you forward and out into the street.

“Thanks.” You mumbled to him and he nodded.  
“Yeah well, can’t have blokes hittin’ on my girl now can I?” He muttered awkwardly.  
“Your girl?” you asked half teasing and prying at the same time.  
“Yeah… how many other blokes back there wanted to give you a drink for free?” Arthur chuckled.

You shrugged and glanced at Arthur, his girl had a nice ring to it, if you were honest the thought of him thinking of you in that way had your heart soaring a little. He didn’t say a word when you linked your hand in his, fiddling with the smooth metal of his rings as he led you back to your home.  
He stopped on your door step and watched you unlock your door and go to shut it, pushing off the wall when he thought you were safe in side, fully intending to go back to the pub and help his brothers who would no doubt be bothering the bloke that had tried to lay his hands on you.

“Arthur!” You voice was small and nervous, making your voice sound foreign to his ears. “I… love you Arthur.”  
He turned to look at you, searching for any hint of a game in your eyes that wouldn’t quite meet his gaze. He’d lost count of how many time he imagined you saying those words to him.  
“(Y/N).” He said as he made his way back to you and cupped your face in his hands. “I love you to.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Finn!” You snapped, catching him accepting a cigarette from John and Arthur. You pulled it out of his mouth as you made your way to Arthurs desk, not even looking back as you strolled through the room and into Poll’s office to tell her how much the Garrison had made that week.  
When you headed back out the office you discovered they were now pouring the boy several shots of whiskey, you glared at them until Arthur reluctantly moved so he could pull the glass away from Finn who rolled his eyes.

“He’s a fuckin’ Shelby if he wants to drink he can drink.” Arthur snapped.  
“Yeah at the Garrison with Pol or tommy watching, last time he got drunk and you two watched him he nearly took his eye out with a gun.” You huffed back as you set the Garrison’s books on the table in front of Arthur.  
He turned to you and an hour long argument started although by the time you both stormed off you had no idea what you were bickering about and everything had returned to normally by the time you joined the Shelby’s at the Garrison.

“So Arthur.” Tommy started as you went over to Harry to get the drinks. “When’s the wedding?”  
“Dunno what you’re on about Tommy.” Arthur muttered as he watched over you for his seat.  
“Come on now, you’ve been with (Y/N) since you were tugging on her pigtails.” John chuckled.  
“Yeah she already bosses us around might as well marry her so we’ll listen.” Finn joked.

“Yeah well what if she don’t wanna get married?” Arthur asked his brothers, not realizing they all knew about the ring he’d bought for (Y/N) before he left for the war.  
“Just ask her she’s gonna say yes.” John sighed.  
“Well it’s a little more complicated than that, gotta think about all the other things.” Arthur muttered. “Shut up now.” He grunted when you head back over.  
“Just ask her Arthur.” Tommy muttered before you were close enough to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur was being unusually tense. He’d avoid looking at you dead on unless you weren’t looking at him, then you’d catch him staring at you as if he’d never seen you before. Each time you brought it up he dismissed it and asked you to do something for him to ‘get you out of his way’.  
“Arthur did you finish this week’s order?” You asked as you wondered into his office at the back of the Garrison.  
“No… I’m doin’ somin’ else.” Arthur yelled back.

“Arthur what is so important that you haven’t finished odering booze for your pub?” You asked with an arched eyebrow and a condisending tone.  
“I was um…” He sighed and lose his eyes for a moment, opening them and setting his gaze on you as he played nerovulys with his hands. “I was figuring out how to… ask you to marry me.”  
Your eyes widened and you found yourself speechless, he swallowed when you left his office with a stunned look on your face. He called after you as you hurried from the pub, still in a daze as he tried to explain himself.

“You know the boys are goin’ mad lookin’ for you.” Polly said as she sat next to you. “What’re you doing here, you ain’t one for churches.”  
“I wasn’t sure where else to go and you always said answers find you here.” You mumbled back.  
“So… are you going to marry him?” Poll asked quickly.  
“I…” You shrugged and looked down at your hands.  
“It’d be a mistake not to, bloody boys mad on you.” Poll muttered as she returned her gaze to the front of the church.

“I should go back before someone gets hurt.” You said to her and she nodded.  
The doors of the church swung open and Arthur hurried in, throwing his arms around you when he saw you stood, like a startled rabbit, his awkward proposal making you feel awkward again. He slowly let go and seemed to look over you, looking for injuries.  
“We couldn’t find you, I thought you’d gone and done something stupid.” Arthur let out a huff of air as if he’d been holding his breath.

“When have I ever done anything stupid?” You laughed as he led you out of the church, things returning to just the way they had been.  
“You used to play with Jon and Tommy on the train tracks.” Arthur said, recalling the time he’d had to jump down and grab you off the tracks when his brothers forgot to help you.  
“Fine that wasn’t one of my best moments but you’ve done stupid stuff to.” You looked up at him and smiled.  
He nodded and muttered agreements, linking his large hand with yours, neither of you having much plan to the direction you were going. While Arthur decided to never bring up his proposal again, your mind whirred, would your life actually be any different if you married him you wondered.

“You’re staring at me.” Arthur muttered nervously.  
“I know.” Was all you hummed back, dropping his hand and vanishing through an ally that you knew would lead past Charlie Strong’s and out to the docks.  
You could hear him hurrying after you, making you giggle when he caught up with you and threw an arm around your shoulders. Arthur smiled when you grinned at him, walking precariously on the walls of the docks and making the oldest Shelby panic when you almost fell in.

“Will you… please!” Arthur said as he tried to coax you down.  
You hopped down and let him catch you, laughing when he shook his head and set you on the ground. He froze when you lent on your tips toes and sweetly kissed his cheek, but his arms wrapped around you when you linked yours behind his neck.  
“Ask me again.” You mumbled making the Shelby frown.  
“You gonna run away again.” He nodded when you shook your head. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N) will you marry me?” He asked as he held you at arm’s length.  
“Yes Mr Shelby I would like that very much.” You giggled when he smiled and kissed your forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

“Right then, I want you lot to enjoy yourselves, drink… smoke and Finn we’ll find you a pretty bridesmaid.” Arthur said as he paused outside the church.  
To say he was nervous didn’t describe how he felt. His mouth was dry and he his heart was pounding, every girl he saw made him think of you, heading into the church didn’t help the crowds of people had him feeling even worse.  
“You alrigh’ (Y/N)?” Tommy asked. He’d been flattered when you asked him to give you away, your father lost to the war and the honour seemed fitting.

“No.” You mumbled truthfully.  
“Don’t worry, in an hours’ time you’ll be walking back down these streets hand in hand with Arthur and this whole thing won’t seem as bad as it does.” Tommy promised as he stopped and stubbed out his cigarette.  
He almost didn’t catch you as you turned to head back home, his arms around you as he tried to push you towards the church, cursing himself for forgetting how skittish you got.

“What the bloody hell’s takin’ so long.” Poll hissed, crossing and muttering apologise to herself as she headed over to you.  
“I can’t.” you squeaked. She sighed and told Tommy to head inside and tell everyone there would be a delay.  
“Why, Arthur loves you beyond reason… it ain’t like other girls being forced to marry because you know all of us, heck you’re their sister and they’d do anything for you.” Poll kept talking as you walked in a nervous circle.

The doors opened and you could hear people talking loudly inside, Poll sighed and nodded when she saw there was no way she could convince you to go inside. You hurtled back towards your home, the only glimpse of you I your wedding dress that Arthur saw was the train vanishing round the corner.  
“Where’s she going?” He asked unhappily as everyone around him avoided his gaze.

 

******************************************************************************************

 

Arthur let himself into your flat, finding you in your bedroom, dress discarded on the floor as you cried into your pillow. His hands rubbed gently against your back, the silk of your slip seeming far too soft and delicate against his well worked hands.  
“Hey now what’s all this, I’m the one that got left behind.” Arthur’s joke made you sob harder and there was nothing left for him to do but sit on the floor next to your bed and wait for you to stop crying.  
“I’m sorry Arthur.” You whimpered and he was instantly cupping your face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over your cheeks.

“(Y/N) … if you want, I can… find you somewhere away from here.” Arthur watched when you frowned. “Somewhere safe and tucked away, you wouldn’t have to see me anymore.”  
The silence that filled the room as so loud that your ears began to ache from the lack of noise. He waited patiently for an answer, desperate for you to give him some indication about how you felt.  
“No.” You mumbled making him look up from his hands that he been rubbing together in his lap.

“No?” He questioned.  
“Why’d we have to get married with all them people there and a big party after… that’s not me and it’s not you.” He didn’t seem to understand so you continued. “When we were little there was that tiny chapel…”  
“John broke the windows, had to run half a mile to get away.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Today wasn’t ours…” You mumble sadly. “Oh Arthur I’m sorry I ran off I love you… I’d never not love you but…”

“Come on sweetheart.” Arthur said suddenly as he rose to his feet and found out the white dress he knew was hidden deep at the back of your cupboard, nothing like the intricate gift Tommy and Poll had given you.  
He could be heard yelling to Finn and Ada as you go dressed, grabbing your hand and helping you hop over puddles to get to the car. Not an hour later you were stood in the tiny chapel kissing Arthur while Finn and Ada whooped behind you.  
“Tell you what from now on, you and me… we’ll enjoy the littl’ things.” Arthur muttered as he pulled away with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

“Alright Love, finish the books up for me and you can head off home.” Arthur muttered as he walked past you and headed over to chat with Harry.  
Halfway through a sum your mind wondered and you let yourself stare at the oldest Shelby. You were so deep in your day dream that the only thing you noticed was Finn snapping his fingers in your face.  
“Sorry.” You mumbled as your cheeks flushed making the youngest Blinder chuckle.

“Aww (Y/N), daydreaming about Arthur again?” John said with a grin plastered on his face.  
“I was counting.” You said quickly as you looked back to the book on the table in front of you.  
“Oi boys, let her be.” Arthur shouted across the empty pub at the two Shelby’s’.  
For a while they were quiet, letting you finish the books before whistling and laughing as you handed the thick leather bound ledger to Arthur who thanked you and went through the till so he could pay you for the week.

***********************************************************************

Every time you saw Finn and John together they would make jokes about the way you were always staring off into the distance, blushing when Arthur spoke to you. you refused to admit you liked Arthur, even when Tommy joined in you denied it.  
“Will you just leave it please.” You begged when teasing got too much.  
“Ah come on (Y/N), We coulda told Arthur right in front of you.” John chuckled as you set their drinks in front of them.  
“Coulda’ told Arthur what?” Arthur asked as he thanked you for the drink and sat with his brothers.

Both John and Tommy glanced at you before refusing to respond, the usually silent and considerate Finn however, chose this moment to join in the days teasing by turning to his brother with a serious look on his face.  
“(Y/N) Likes you.” He furrowed his brow when John slapped the back of his head.  
“I think Harry needs me!” You squeaked out and stumbled away leaving Arthur a little confused by your sudden lack of confidence.  
“Right what’s he on about?” Arthur muttered to his siblings who sighed and each took a turn to explain.

*******************************************************

Avoiding Arthur wasn’t easy, he was your boss after all, the three younger Shelby’s found your game of hide from Arthur hilarious but Arthur got more irritated as the days went on.  
He cornered you one day, finding you in the store room of the Garrison and deciding to use that moment as a time to talk.  
“Right you, young lady we need a talk.” Arthur’s attempt to be in charge made you giggle slightly.  
“I don’t know what you mean Arthur, we don’t need to talk.” You mumbled nervously.

“So the fact that you’ve been avoidin’ me for days has nothing to do with what Finn said?” He asked quickly.  
When you said nothing and stared at the floor he nodded and straightened his cap as he waited for you to break the awkward silence.  
“Right well Tommy says I should take you out somewhere nice so I bought tickets to the pictures on Saturday.” With that Arthur awkwardly nodded and hurried away leaving you to smile happily to yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

“Just talk to her Tommy, let her know you like her.” Arthur sighed, watching you laugh and chat with Finn who was heling on of John’s children walk.  
“You think, she’s a pretty girl.” Tommy muttered, tapping his cigarette into the ashtray as he nodded at you when you glanced over at them.  
“Yeah, very pretty.” Arthur grumbled, watching Tommy head over to you.  
Weeks passed and Tommy amped up his pursuit of you, so much so he’d even asked his brothers to convince you that you should go on a date with him.

“You look like someone’s died.” Poll muttered as she joined Arthur in watching you dance with Esme across the bar.  
“Yeah well, round here, could happen.” He chuckled, although it was forced, something Polly quickly picked up on.  
“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” She asked and Arthur shrugged.  
“Tommy’s a lucky man.” He sighed, downing his whisky and motioning for another to be set in front of him.

“And what makes you think that?” She asked him quickly, following his gaze to where you were.  
“All the girls throw themselves at him, but the rest of us?” He sighed, downing the rest of his drink. “We just get what Tommy sends our way or we pay for it.”  
“You know (Y/N) still hasn’t said yes, there’s a fella she likes more than Tommy.” Polly smiled when Arthur’s gaze turned curious.

*******************************************************************

“So, are you free tonight?” Tommy asked after drilling you for weeks about a date.  
“No… I’m not.” You mumbled and peered into the hall. “Have you seen Arthur… you sent him out last night but he didn’t come back and I’m worried!”  
“The man you like’s Arthur.” He didn’t ask you but state the fact, sounding disappointed.  
“I don’t… I mean… I…” You spluttered as you turned to look at him, eyes widening with realisation. “Do I?”

“I would assume so from the way you look at him and talk about him… used to get jealous over it.” He chuckled when you blushed.  
“I should go.” You squeaked, fleeing the huge house before anyone could stop you, not even stopping to answer Arthur’s shouts.

“What’d you do to her!” Arthur bellowed at Tommy, who didn’t even flinch when his brother got in his face.  
“We need to talk.” Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes slightly when Arthur glared at him.  
“You done something to her Tommy…” Arthur threatened as Tommy stepped away and walked round his desk.  
“We need to talk about (Y/N).” He pointed for Arthur to sit down who did so as he tried to gage what Tommy was thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

Poll sat at the kitchen table as you finished cleaning, Esme was quickly behind her and even Ada had come down. You’d been told they wanted a word with you and you’d avoided the confrontation as best you could but it looked like Poll had, had enough.  
“We’re worried about you.” Ada said when no one spoke.  
“I don’t see why you should be.” your answer was curt and Poll obviously knew something was wrong from the tone you dared use with her.

“You’ve stopped attending family meetings, parties you’re nowhere to be seen and Arthur’s become obsessed with the idea that you’re seeing another man.” Poll got straight to the point and you tugged at thee loose shawl that was draped over your shoulders.  
“I’ve just been feeling a little tired is all.” You mumbled but you knew that wasn’t going to wash with Poll.  
“Arthur says you were well enough to get a train the other day.” Pol challenged and you sighed, no one noticing that Finn had hurried into the living room to get something for Arthur.

“I’m pregnant.” You admitted and they all looked shocked. “I haven’t told Arthur yet and every time I do he says something as if he doesn’t want children.”  
“Have you been to the doctor?” Ada asked and you nodded, putting a bottle in front of Pol who swallowed when she read what it was.  
“You take any of this?” She snapped and let out a relived sigh when you shook your head.

“I can’t.” You admitted.  
“You need to tell him at some point.” Everyone jumped when Finn spoke up and Esme whacked him with a dish towel.  
“This is woman’s business, go somewhere else.” Ada added.

*************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Arthur called out.  
Poll had lost it because Finn went straight to tell Tommy what he’d heard, who hurried to tell Arthur and John, leading to Arthur losing it and starting a fight.  
“Polly said to throw you out if you get rowdy.” You warned and he let out a chuckle, taking off his cap and playing it between his fingers.  
“Why didn’t you tell me sweetheart?” Arthur asked gently and smiled when you caressed his sore knuckles.

“You didn’t seem like you wanted a baby.” You whispered and started to cry.  
“Hey…” he scooped you up into his arms and held you. “Course I want kids with you (Y/N), you’re my wife and I love you… just promise to talk to me about these things.”  
“I promise.” You whispered and he chuckled, carrying you to the bedroom and setting you down on the bed, hurrying to light the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry smiled as he watched you playing among the tables and chairs, he had to admit you were his favourite Shelby. It hadn’t been long since your sixth birthday and you were still just as sweet as ever, smiling kindly when three strangers wondered into the pub.  
“You need to leave.” One of the men said to Harry as he pulled out a gun and forced him to the door. “Leave the Lil’ Shelby.”  
“(Y/N) hide!” Harry yelled as he threw a chair at the men and distracted them while you scrambled to hide in Arthur’s office.

The gun shot had you letting out a small whimper and you found one of Arthur’s old jackets rumpled under the desk which you snuggled up to and closed your eyes. The heavy sounds of boots on polished wood clomped through the pub until the stopped in front of the desk.

**********************************************************************

“Funkin’ hell, Harry!” John called out as the boys headed to the pub and found their friend stumbling up the road to the Shelby INC offices.  
“(Y/N).” He gasped and the boys helped him inside so they could look at the wound on his shoulder.  
“Where is she?” Tommy asked when he glanced out into the street and saw Finn with Isaiah but the absence of you tugging at your brother’s hand.  
“Men… they came into the pub, I told her to hide but I couldn’t do much more… if I’d gone back in you wouldn’t have found out.” Harry gasped as the adrenaline pulsed through him.

“You did the right thing Harry; we’ll get her out of there.” Polly said as she knelt next to him and shooed the Shelby’s away.  
Their attention was drawn out to the street where Michael was trying to pull Finn off someone, the usually calm Blinder furiously pounded on his victim. When they hurried outside it took four of them to yank him off.  
“He’s fuckin’ got (Y/N)!” Finn bellowed and tried to climb his way out of Arthur and Isaiah’s grip.

That was all they needed to her before Arthur had the weary man pushed against the wall and John pinned his arms out of his way while Tommy spoke with him. It took the boys all of three minutes to get everything they needed out of the man, Tommy sent Finn and Isaiah round the front of the pub while he and Arthur hurried round the back, John was to wait by the doors in case anything went wrong and they needed a surprise attacker.

***********************************************************

Your head was beginning to ach with the odd angle having the gun pointed in your face was making. You weren’t sure what was going on but you knew for Finn to look ready to burst it must be bad.  
“Just let ‘er go.” Finn huffed keeping the attention on him and Isaiah as Tommy and Arthur crept up on the two men left.  
“Nah… I’m good kid.” The man holding onto you said.

“You hurting my head!” You complained and tried to shuffle your aching feet.  
“This kid just doesn’t shut up.” The other man said.  
“Well maybe you should give ‘er back and she won’t be a bother anymore.” Tommy said as he cocked his gun, both men freezing. “Now let ‘er go.”

The grip on you loosened and you hurtled into Finn who caught you as you collided with him and let you wrap your little legs around him and burry your face in his shoulder. You still didn’t really understand what was going on when John ducked into the pub, ruffling your hair and dumping his hat on your head, gunshots filling the air as you were carried back home.

************************************************************

“Where’s she?” Tommy asked as he hurried into the house, seeing you playing marbles with Finn who was lay on his stomach with you sat on his shoulders.  
“Hey!” You objected when Tommy pulled you into a hug. You were passed brother to brother until you’d been plopped back onto Finn’s shoulders where you kicked his marbles and claimed he’d been cheating.  
All three of your oldest brothers joined you on the floor, laughing and singing, accepting drinks from Poll as they helped you beat Finn.


	17. Chapter 17

Ada scolded you as you fidgeted, tipping your chair back to see out of the window which caused you to knock into John who frowned and tried to see what you were looking at.

“Is there something that has your interest?” Tommy asked you as you managed to get Arthur to join in with you and John’s focus on the window.

“Are you almost done?” You asked Tommy who raised his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to snow today!”

“Seriously! It’s just snow.” Finn grumbled and the two of you started play fighting and bickering.

“(Y/N) you can go.” Tommy said with a sigh as he realised you wouldn’t be paying any attention and nothing would get done in the meeting if you stayed.

“Mind you get your coat!” Polly yelled after you as you bolted out of the office. A few minutes later most of the family joined you in watching the newest snowfall and the afternoon ended in a snow fight.


End file.
